Familiar Strangers
by Megg22
Summary: When a family meal is interrupted, an already troubled Ann watches as the life she knows falls apart. Will the Ewings support Bobby's wife as her secrets unravel, or will they turn against her? -Dallas 2012 Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Really enjoying Dallas 2012 from here in the UK so I thought I'd have a go at writing something myself based on the characters, particularly Ann, and maybe a few of my own. Not everything I write will be directly linked to storyline's from the actual show but there will be references. I hope you enjoy because if people are interested I might make more of this fic than just a one shot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Dallas **

"Annie is the food almost ready love; the others will be here any minute."

"Yes! Lord I'm going as fast as I can here so why don't you just stop rushing me!" She snapped and instantly regretted it; it wasn't his fault that she was in this mood. "I'm sorry," her voice was far quieter now, "I didn't mean to snap. It'll be ready."

He hated to see her like this, before he was ill he'd watched her go through these strained emotions but he never pushed her for an explanation. He assured her that he was always there for her and that she could confide in him but she'd chosen not to. What with his cancer and then the aneurism… she'd never had the chance, she'd been the one doing all of the looking after, but now it was his turn. "It's alright," he said warmly as he wrapped his arms lovingly around her waist whilst she stirred some steaming hot gravy over the stove, "you've been under a lot of pressure lately darling, you're bound to be –"

"Bobby," she cut him off as she moved out of his hold fearing that his words would cause her to burst into tears at any moment, furthermore, she couldn't stand to listen to him making excuses for her when she didn't deserve it, "I've got to get this finished." The statement was blunt and cold and Bobby knew that once again he was being pushed away.

"Ann why do -" For the first time, Bobby went to question his wife as to why she was so insistent on pushing him away when she was so clearly upset, he didn't like to invade her privacy but she was his wife and he desperately wanted to be there for her, but he was interrupted by Sue Ellen's arrival.

"Hello!" she called as she entered the kitchen, "Sorry, I'm a little early but now I'm here I thought I might as well help Ann out with the finishing touches," she greeted the couple as she chatted seemingly unaware of the tears in Ann's eyes that she had been holding back from Bobby, "but I see you've done such a marvellous job here there doesn't seem to be anything left to do!" She smiled warmly at the woman; she considered being a good friend, as she complimented her efforts.

"Can I get you a drink Sue Ellen?" Bobby asked politely, always the perfect host despite his feelings.

"I'd love a cold soda please Bobby." She smiled as he left the room but the smile quickly faded as she turned towards Ann in concern. Ann had her back turned and her head bowed over the stove as she hid her face along with her tears.

"Darling, what is it?" Sue Ellen rubbed her friends shoulder in a sign of comfort. The two Ewing women had become such close friends as recent turbulent events in the family and their personal lives had only made their bond stronger. Yes, they had allegiances with their sides of the family that would always remain a barrier between them, but despite this they had become very close. "You can tell me." She added, guessing from the atmosphere in the room when she had entered that this had been something Ann couldn't share with her husband despite how evidently strong their marriage was.

"Oh Sue Ellen it's just that," She didn't get the opportunity to confide in her friend as her husband returned and she quickly brushed away a tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"Look who I found on my way to the drinks fridge!" Bobby was followed in by John Ross, Elena, Christopher and Rebecca. Everyone greeted before getting seated around the dinner table as Ann dished up the delicious home cooked meal.

"Well, who would have thought we'd all be sitting around the dinner table having a good o' family meal eh?" Bobby couldn't help but smile as he spoke to his family from the head of the table. After everything they'd been through it seemed that they were finally being allowed a moment of happiness.

With everyone's meals almost finished Bobby proposed a toast; "to the Ewing's, and many more happy family meals just like this one!" He raised his glass.

"Well isn't that sweet." An unfamiliar voice followed Bobby's before the family had the chance to cheers.

"I'm so sorry Mr Bobby, she just barged in and wouldn't say who she was and –" The maid rambled on in apology but Bobby politely signalled for her to stop.

"It's okay." He assured and allowed her to leave the room as the stranger remained stood in the doorway.

"Now would you like to explain who the hell you are and what you're doing in my house young lady?" Bobby questioned, evidently annoyed by the interruption of the meal that had, so far, ran nice and smoothly.

"Why now, I was going to leave all the explaining up to my mother if you wouldn't mind." The woman ended her sentence with a glare in Ann's direction which caused everyone at the table to face her too.

"Annie?" Bobby tried to look his wife in the eye but she turned her head away, his voice wasn't accusative, in fact it was quiet with bewilderment but before he could say anymore Ann stoop up from the table.

"Going so soon mother?" The young woman taunted as Ann ran past her, leaving the room in a flood of tears.

Bobby leapt up from the table in an attempt to follow his distressed wife but Sue Ellen, sat to his left, tugged at his arm to stop him. "Bobby, just give her a minute alright." She said softly, "I'll go and make sure she's okay but let's just give her a moment to pull herself together right?" She smiled as Bobby returned, slightly unwillingly but sure that Sue Ellen was correct, to his seat.

"Are you going to explain yourself? Who do you think you are barging in here and making Ann all upset! She doesn't even have a daughter!" Christopher had gotten up from the table himself and was now stood in front of the lady, who still remained nameless, as he spoke to her in raised tones due to his agitation. Ann might not be his mother, but she had been good to him and more importantly, she made his father happy, so it annoyed him that this girl had walked in and disturbed what had been a happy occasion.

"Look here, I'm not the one you should be shouting at for explanations alright! I've come here for some answers and I'm sure as hell going to get them. Uh, so she's been telling y'all that she has no daughter right? Figures I suppose, once you tell one lie you just have to keep –"

"Don't call her a liar!" Christopher was shouting now, his Ewing defensive side was pushing him closer towards the woman making him appear to be very threatening despite his usually relaxed nature.

"Chris, it's alright," Rebecca was behind him now lightly urging him to step away before things got out of hand.

Bobby was also standing beside his son, now that he was closer he could see her face and it stilled him. He couldn't say anything for a moment because he was almost mesmerized by the fact that somehow he simply knew – this was Ann's daughter. If her feisty nature hadn't hinted it, those eyes most certainly did. Those eyes that Bobby loved so dearly, well he was looking into them now.

"Why don't you come and take a seat in our living room and let's see if we can't get this sorted out." Bobby spoke with a regained authority and began to lead the lady towards the door.

"Dad!" Christopher called, affronted by his father's kindness to this intruder.

"I've got it Chris, in fact, why don't you all get home. I'm sorry to end the meal so early but there are things me and Annie have to discuss here so I'll speak to y'all in the morning and thanks for coming."

"That's alright Bobby, we'll see ourselves out." Sue Ellen confirmed as to allow Bobby to continue to lead the stranger out of the room. "Well, I should've known a quiet family meal in this house just wasn't possible now shouldn't I!" she joked as the family members departed with a curiosity about what was to come of the girl who had claimed to be Ann's daughter.

**Please comment and let me know what you think; good or bad! I have some ideas about where to go with this so if you'd like to read more please tell me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your comments, as a few enjoyed it here is the next chapter which I hope you like too.**

She sat nervously on the sofa, alone now that she'd accepted Bobby's offer of a drink simply to get him out of the room for a moment. She had forced herself to come across as fearless, this was her only chance to face the woman she had finally found out was her mother and after all of the searching and planning of this moment she had not wanted to mess it up. Now though, as she sat alone in the unfamiliar house she felt terrified, after spending so long rehearsing what she would say and do, it all seemed so spontaneous and she had no real idea of what she was going to do next.

Bobby had used the excuse of going to get a drink for his 'guest', in order to find his wife. She was sat on the side of their bed, looking vulnerable as she dabbed a scrunched up tissue to her face in order to wipe away the tears that had continued to flow.

"Oh Darling," Was all Bobby managed to sigh as he took a seat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked smoothly as she wept more fiercely into the comfort of his body next to hers. They had always kept such an honest relationship, been open with one another –well, that's what Bobby had thought, yet now it seemed as though he knew nothing at all about his wife and what hurt most was that she hadn't opened up to him.

"I'm sorry." Ann mumbled as she blew her nose, "Bobby I'm so sorry but I have to sort this out by myself," It killed her to see the hurt in his eyes as she spoke of keeping him in the dark once more, "just let me speak to her alone." She'd wiped the remaining tears away now as she stood up from the bed to make her way back downstairs. Before she left, she gave Bobby a tender kiss on the cheek and hoped that he would understand, that when she finally explained all of this to him, he would understand.

"Sophie?"

Although it was whispered the name made her jump, she hadn't been called that for so many years.

"That's not my name anymore." She commented coldly as she stared directly into the eyes of the woman she had always been searching for. Even during those happy times there had been this darkness because she was missing a part of her and now she was stood before her and mirroring her stare with those familiar eyes.

Ann tentatively walked closer and when the girl, she'd thought was Sophie, didn't object, she took a seat next to her but purposefully kept a distance so that it wasn't too uncomfortable.

"It's Lilly now, my name's Lilly." She added, in a monotone that allowed her to keep her feelings hidden. That was how she'd learnt to live, by keeping her emotions under wraps so that she was never made to feel vulnerable, so that she couldn't be hurt again. Right now, sitting in this warm home next to her mum – it was the most vulnerable she had ever felt in her life, and that scared her.

"That's a pretty name." Ann commented, not at all what she had intended to say but all she could really manage as she fought to keep the lump in her throat from allowing all her tears to gush out all over again.

"I'm sorry" she added after a moment of silence. Those were the words that she had really intended to say; the words that she had said over and over as she'd cried herself to sleep each night. Never had she honestly thought that she would get the opportunity to sit besides her daughter and say those words, but now that she had, she realised how empty they were. By the look of anger that flashed in Lilly's eyes – she thought that too.

"I know it's not enough but –" Ann tried to redeem the statement and explain what she really meant by 'sorry' but it was too late, Lilly's had jumped up from the sofa to stand in front of Ann.

"You're sorry! Is that it? What? After everything that happened, after all you put me through, do you really think that you can just sit here and say that you're sorry and everything will be alright again?"

"No, not at all Soph-" As she went to say the name she stopped herself and corrected it, "Lilly, I know it's nowhere near enough but you have to believe that I mean it, I truly am sorry."

"Oh please! Sat here in your grand house with a loving family, sure doesn't look very sorry to me!" Her voice boomed in indignation as she let out the feelings that had been bottled up for far too long. This wasn't how it was supposed to have been, but she would not sit here and listen to lies after everything she'd been through.

"It hasn't always been like this, I didn't just leave you and start again I –"Impulsively Ann defended herself, it was something she'd taught herself to do as a method of protection. If only the pair knew how alike they really were.

"I should have known you'd make this all about you, you selfish –"

"Now that's enough!" Bobby cut the girl off as he entered the room. He respected that Ann wanted to solve this her own way but after listening to the voice's continuously raise, he couldn't just sit there any more and do nothing.

"What's all this shouting going to solve, huh?" He asked calmly, moving closer to his wife but keeping his eyes on the woman who still stood up pacing lightly from one foot to the other because she remained agitated. Bobby had grown up in a family where arguing was all there was, he had worked so hard to prevent that from continuing into his family and although this may not be exactly his family business, it was still his home.

"Bobby, it's alright, she has a right to be angry."

"Damn right I do –"

"Maybe, but there's no need to shout the house down darlin'" Bobby smiled and the young woman didn't say anything when he stepped towards her, there was an undeniable kindness about the man and she couldn't deny that he'd done absolutely nothing wrong to her even though she'd invaded his home.

"Now, I'm sorry but I haven't even asked your name, what is it?" The way to go about this awkward situation was to remain calm and pleasant in Bobby's opinion. He could sense by her stiff composure that Ann still didn't want him getting involved in this, but for once he would ignore his wife simply because he loved her and wished to help her.

"My name's Lilly sir and your Bobby I gather. Now I apologise for barging into your home, lord you're not involved in our problems and I don't intend to drag you into them but I have a few things to sort out with that wife of yours." She would be respectful to this man, but the anger inside of her just wouldn't allow her to say a kind word about Ann, not yet anyway, there was still so much left to say.

The slight twang of Lilly's accent sent a shiver down Bobby's spine, yet another resemblance to the wife he loved which served as a reminder that they were connected. It took him a moment to regain his composure but he couldn't allow her to speak to Ann that way;

"Now you listen here young lady you won't speak to my wife that way again, you hear? What you need to understand is that Annie's problems are mine too and I may not know exactly what's going on here but I sure intend to find out. We can at least try to keep everyone happy but it's only going to work if you hold back that temper." He spoke logically and reasonably to the women as they watched him with those eerily identical eyes.

"Fine, I'll try." Lilly stated and resumed her seat next to Ann, "But I want some serious explanations right, it's the least I deserve."

"Of course," Ann replied. Bobby made to leave the room again, now that he had settled the pair he respected that they might need some privacy to talk their 'problems' out, but Ann reached out for his arm. "You should hear too Bobby, you might not feel the same way about me afterwards darling but you deserve to know the truth."

He stayed and sat by her side, perched on the arm of their sofa. As much as he hated having been kept in the dark, he worried now that he would regret knowing what he was about to hear. Bobby loved this woman very much and couldn't contemplate anything her having to say would alter his view on her. However, if there was one thing Bobby Ewing could do well, it was read people's emotions and right now his wife was terrified which only made him scared himself. The only sign of comfort that he could give was to take her hand in his and he hoped that this action would be enough as she began to speak.

**Please comment and let me know what you think, ideas always welcome as I'm not really basing this on any current story lines :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been forever since I updated but if you're still interested then here's a nice long update that I hope will make up for it! Probably not the most exciting update but it will set the story out and hopefully I will be able to continue :) **

"I'm not sure how much of me you remember?" Ann began, wanting to get a picture of how much her daughter already knew, it was all a very long time ago now but children remembered. She looked straight at her as she spoke, taking the opportunity to finally see what had become of her little girl. She was beautiful.

"A little." Lilly answered coldly, she planned to be short as a way to maintain her image of strength and courage. Now though, she could see little point in doing that, she'd come here looking for an explanation so she figured it was best to give to the conversation in order to get the answers she wanted. "I had these flashes, these memories of us together. I used to cling onto them like there was no tomorrow when I was little but, well, memories fade." She couldn't help the bitterness that came with her honesty, it was a part of her now because she'd never been able to let go of the past.

"Well umm that makes sense, see, you were only three when I –"

"Left." Lilly finished the sentence for her and wished she didn't feel the regret for it when she saw the pain flash across Ann's eyes.

"I had to go."

"Why?" Now the conversation was getting somewhere for Lilly, the word that had endlessly spun through her mind was finally being directed at the only person who could give her the response she needed.

"Your father." There was so much more needed as explanation to that 'why' but Ann tested the water with her words and watched her daughter's reaction speak volumes even before she spoke a word.

"Don't you dare blame him!" Once again she was on her feet, glaring at Ann as the anger which she had been barely managing to suppress, surged through her again. "He was there for me! He looked after me when you left us to come and find this damn cosy new life for yourself and lord knows it wasn't easy but he tried until the day he died and I will not let you sit here and blame him for your mistakes when he cannot defend himself no more."

"I knew you'd feel that way and that's one of the reasons I didn't come back darlin' he loved you, I don't doubt that but, but he was the reason I had to go."

As he silently observed the conversation, Bobby couldn't help but notice how calmly Ann spoke. Clearly this conversation had been long anticipated by both parties but he's wife was handling it considerably well. As much as he trusted her, he had known for some time now that something wasn't quite right so he couldn't help the sense of anticipation that washed over him by the thought that he may finally be let out of this dark shadow she insisted on veiling over her past.

"He wasn't the whole reason, you see, it was such a messy situation and-"

"Will you just start from the beginning?"

"I was married, to a man named Harris, Harris Ryland." Ann spoke a little slower now. Bobby wondered if she felt awkward talking about her former marriage with him in the room but he soon realised that the sentence had more of an impact on Lilly. A flash of confusion had swept over her face and she looked as though she was about to say something but Ann continued to speak before she had the chance.

"Your father, your father was –" she couldn't quite finish the sentence.

"Michael Ryland." Lily finished it for her as the puzzle suddenly began to fall into place for her.

"Yes, Harris' brother."

"Go on."

"Harris thought you were he's and well, a part of me did too, but Michael wouldn't let it drop, he knew that there was a good chance you were his and he wasn't going to let up until he knew for sure. I couldn't risk Harris finding out so we had a paternity test done in secret. Michael was right, he was your father and he wanted to be a part of your life so I had to make a very difficult decision." Ann cleared her throat to give herself a moment to think before she carried on with the revelations. Bobby was still holding her hand but his grip had loosened ever so slightly.

"I didn't know what Harris would do if he found out what I, what we, had done, so I lied even more, I told him my due date was a month later than it was so that he wasn't too concerned when I had to go on a little break to 'visit family'. Michael met me so that he was with me when you were born, it was wonderful, and you were perfect. We took you home to Michael's and you stayed with him whilst I went home and told Ryland that I'd miscarried. He was devastated. For years I was sneaking about, visiting you as much as possible, it was all too good to be true and I should have seen it coming but Harris found out."

Bobby let loose Ann's hand and stood up from next to her.

"Bobby, please let me explain."

"Annie its fine, we'll speak later. I just think you need some time alone, I'll be upstairs." He didn't sound angry, but then Bobby never really did raise his voice, especially not to Ann so it still pained her when he left the room without so much as a smile.

"So what did Harris do when he found out?" Lilly ignored Bobby's exit, she was too engrossed in what she was discovering.

"He went ballistic, he was so angry about the baby, about you but he was furious with me and Michael. I tried to explain to him that nothing had been going on between us since you were born, that we were just trying to be good parents, but he wouldn't believe me. He and Michael fought, it was so bad I took you upstairs away from it all and when I came back down Harris had gone. Michael looked terrified, Harris had threatened to kill him, to kill all three of us and well, we couldn't be sure that it was just a figure of speech so I helped him pack a bag, for him and you so that he could take you away."

"Why didn't you come with us? Why didn't you run too?"

"I knew that it was me Harris really hated, I'd betrayed him so badly and I didn't want to risk him hunting us all down just to get to me. I knew you'd be safe, I didn't doubt that. Like you said, your daddy loved you, and I did too, that's why I stayed."

"What if he had killed you?" The questions were bold and to the point since that seemed to be the best way to get answers.

"I was willing to take that risk." Ann was pleased to see Lilly relax a little at that and Ann hoped that was because she'd finally got across how much she had loved her.

"Thank you, for being honest with me, I guess it was more complicated than I imagined, I mean I'd always thought up scenarios but this was never one of them! One thing I don't understand though, how did you end up here, with Bobby?."

"Harris had me trapped for months afterwards, he kept threatening to find you and Michael if I ever did anything that might damage his reputation. As angry as he was he couldn't risk it all getting out into the press. We were married for show and I couldn't bare it but after all that I'd done I figured I'd never be able to get out. Then I decided to do some digging, I knew there must be something I could use against him to get out of the marriage and when I can across his dodgy business dealings and accounts that didn't quite add up, I knew I had him. He agreed to a quite divorce and I got far less than the half share I deserved but as long as I was free I didn't care. Then a few years after that, I met Bobby."

"But you didn't think to come and find me. By your reaction earlier I guess you knew daddy had died so why didn't you find me, look after me?" As hard as she tried to hide her emotions, Lilly couldn't help but show the hurt and sadness she felt as she spoke now. She'd never had a true instinct about the reasons why her mother never came back, and now she knew the truth she felt a little more settled. She wasn't just deserted; she was saved by her mother. Nevertheless, it didn't make it fair that Ann had been living such a wonderful life, without her.

"Your grandmother, Harris and Michaels mother, she knew what had gone on and well if she didn't hate me before she sure did then so we never spoke. Until one day, I got a call from her, to let me know Michael had died. She didn't really know herself why she felt the need to tell me, she said I didn't really deserve to know but that it was the right thing to do. I haven't spoken to her since."

"She visited a few times, when daddy was alive, but I never knew her very well." The statement was more reminiscent than responsive.

"I…it took a lot of thought to decide whether I should find you and be with you. When I finally got away from Harris I knew it was my only chance to do it, to get my daughter back, but, I didn't know if I was just being selfish. You'd grown up without me and what right did I have to just walk right back into your life?"

"You didn't take the risk to find out though."

"No. You probably think I'm a coward for that but I didn't feel that I deserved to be a part of your life. What I did, all the cheating and the lying, it ruined people's lives and I couldn't bear to ruin yours too. I just accepted that I would never know you and tried to live my life, but that doesn't mean that I forgot you, lord knows I think about you every day."

"I thought about you too."

Ann smiled at this, although so many things had gone wrong she'd always been grateful for the daughter that had come out of it.

"Thank you, for being honest with me. It doesn't make up for everything, life wasn't exactly easy for me after daddy died but, well, I've always wanted to know the truth, and I'm glad that I finally got you to give it to me."

"I'm glad I got the chance to. I'm so very sorry Lilly, it was never supposed to be like this. I wonder; could we try and move on from here, see each other a little more?" The hope in Ann's voice was evident.

"Well, yes, since I need to ask you a favour now too, could I stay here a night or two it's just that I haven't exactly got anywhere to go, I didn't really think very far ahead of speaking with you."

"Sure, of course, the guest room bed is all made I'll just grab you some fresh towels."

"Thank you, umm, Bobby won't mind will he? He seemed a little upset earlier, I guess this was all a bit of a shock for him huh?"

"I'll talk to Bobby, but I know he wouldn't want you left with nowhere to go. As for me, well, he knew about Harris because he still does business around here and we've had a little trouble with him recently. But the rest, no, I'm sure he was more than shocked and I just hope he can forgive me."

"If I'm able to accept it all then I'm sure he'll come round, he seems nice."

"He's wonderful." Ann paused for a moment, lost in thought about her husband and how she was going to face him. "Uh, the room is upstairs, turn right and its third door on the left alright, you sleep well and I'll see you in the morning."

Both women got up from the sofa and stood awkwardly.

"Goodnight…" Lilly wasn't exactly sure what to call her anymore, "Ann." She stuck with her name, 'Mum' just didn't feel right yet, but she smiled in an attempt to show that she wasn't being cold towards her anymore.

"Night, Lilly."

**Please let me know what you thought! I've read rumours about what will be in the new season but I'm not basing this on that, especially since I'm in the UK and wont see it until much later. **


End file.
